You're a Natural
by Zerabell Blackborn
Summary: She was just trying to get to the bakery where her sister worked, who would have guessed magic would intervene and she would find herself walking on air with a wouldbe knight.


**Tilte:** You're a Natural (1/1?)

**Characters:** Sophie and Howl

**Prompt:** #062 Natural

**Word Count: **906

**Summary:** She was just trying to get to the bakery where her sister worked, who would have guessed magic would intervene and she would find herself walking on air with a would-be knight.

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Howl, 'his' castle, or it's inhabitants.

_

* * *

_

In which Sophie finds herself in a Situation

* * *

There were so many people wandering the streets, gathering at an alarming rate. Everywhere she turned someone was shouting, laughing, and drinking- showing almost no distinctions between young ambitious soldier and hopeful local. The town and all within seemed to be enjoying the weekend weather despite Ingary's current war-time status, or possibly because of it.

With grace she would never admit to having, Sophie quickly jumped onto the passing trolley. Positioned half outside the transport as she was, the world slowly passed by. The sounds and presence of such large groups did little to calm her nerves. As if talk of war and the mysterious ways of witches and wizards weren't enough, she had to find herself in the middle of what looked like a town celebration.

Not that she didn't like people. She did. But large masses of people made her nervous, having never learned how to 'properly socialize' as both her mother and sister continuously put it. Most of her time was spent in the small workroom at her father's hat shop. No, it _was_ her father's hat shop. Past tense, it was now deeded to her mother with the hope Hatter's would stay with blood-kin.

No matter, it started out a family run business and would stay one. It would be something completely hers in a few years. Hatter's. It wasn't so dull, no matter what the other girls said. Sophie found peace there, it was quite, and there was a window overlooking the street. She grew up working in that store, was privileged enough to know where she belonged. What more could she rightfully ask for?

Steeling herself Sophie, finding herself at the correct stop, quickly and carefully made her way unnoticed by the laughing young men. If she were to trust Lattie's directions the next street would lead her almost directly to Cesari's. A lovely little bakery where her sister had been given a position as apprentice.

She looked from the street to her little note then back again.

An alley.

Well, at least her sister didn't have her parading down Main Street for this little meeting. And really, she thought, after traveling all this way a few more yards would be nothing. What were the odds of running into trouble? She had nothing anyone would bother stealing, a scrap piece of paper and an old hat whose monetary value was little more than a half-pence. Nothing special about her or her belongings.

So convinced with her safety, and so certain of her role in small town life, that it almost seemed natural for it to suddenly and drastically change. Mind you, she thought this only _after_ what was to come.

With her head bowed and concentration focused on her sister's terrible penmanship, Sophie was caught off guard when she ran into two blue-clad soldiers. They called her a mouse; rude but nothing she hadn't heard whispered behind her back. Then they advanced, crowding her when she had somewhere to be. And what was with that look…?

Sophie took a step back, berating herself mentally for not paying closer attention to her surroundings. And while the two before her could cause her some grief, they were nothing in comparison to the situation she would be in.

Trouble sauntered into her life, casually throwing a warm arm around her shoulder. With a charming smile and a flick of the wrist the annoying soldiers were propelled away; leaving her alone with a courtly young man playing knight.

"Where to? I'll be your escort this evening." It was a nice voice, she acknowledge, low and deep. Seemingly at odds with his fair looks and delicate features.

"Oh, to the bakery."

He smiled and offered his arm. "Don't get alarmed but I'm being followed," He bent down, and with a conspiratorial whisper added, "act normal."

Things happened fast after that.

"Sorry." He stated, sounding anything but, "Looks like you're involved."

Trouble was being followed by danger and suddenly, Sophie realized she had more to worry about than overcrowded streets and drunken men. If the young man noticed Sophie's suddenly tightened grip on his arm, it gave him no pause. Darkened slime-like blobulious things started pouring out from the very walls. She had never seen anything like the creatures before her, but she knew the only possible explanation was magic.

Bad magic, dark magic, magic to avoid.

She had heard rumors of course, being overlooked or ignored she was privy to many different types of rumors. None had ever been about the creatures before her. In a detached, calm section of her mind she noted the small box shaped straw hats they wore and the blue ribbon trim. However, most of her attention was on their increasing number and the trapped position she and her companion were quickly finding themselves in.

And then, they were flying, leaving that danger behind to walk on air. High above the Square, securely held by the strange man with clear blue eyes, she marveled at the sight. No building in Market Chipping could give you such a spectacular view. She was about to look down when she felt a small tug on her hands. Looking up she saw his laughing blue eyes and his blond hair flying about.

"You are a natural," the man whispered bending close, a smile in his voice.

She found herself returning it, unable to do anything else.

'_A natural'_ she repeated; if he said so.


End file.
